Café Gelado
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Continuação de Cappuchino - Às vezes as coisas não são como devem ser, e essa é a melhor parte delas.


**Hi Minna!**

**Essa oneshot é a continuação de "Cappucchino", que vocês me pediram!  
Eu espero ter conseguido manter a mesma linha entre esses dois...  
Ah! e prometo que vai ter o último 'oneshot' da trilogia, ok?**

**Disclaimer básico:  
- YYH não me pertence e todos os personagens agradecem.  
- Café Gelado também não foi idéia minha, aliás, quemfoiqueimaginou pegar a melhor bebida _quente_ do mundo e transformá-la em uma coisa gelada!  
- Todas as mudanças que eu estou fazendo na vida deles nessa fic é culpa exclisivamente minha sim, e tenho muito orgulho disso!  
**

**Enjoy minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Café Gelado

Botan suspirou, olhando para o relógio.

Atrasado.

Tomou mais um gole do café amargo, olhando para a rua atrás do vidro da cafeteria. Talvez ele não viesse mais... não. Ele viria. Foi ele quem havia marcado aquele encontro. Naquela festa, depois do trem, do beijo na estação...

Ele só estava atrasado.

_Botan sorria para todos, tentando disfarçar o turbilhão de sentidos que lhe invadia o peito. Hiei a havia beijado. Depois ela pegou o trem... e lá estava ele. O koorime, como sempre, ficava em sua árvore, observando a todos de longe. Mais tarde, quando Yukina ofereceu o jantar, ele se sentou alheio a todos, quieto em seu canto. Enquanto todo mundo ria, falava, brincava, ele continuava imóvel em seu canto próximo à janela, à parte..._

_Mas ainda sim, ela sentia o tempo todo olhar dele sobre ela. Sorria, vez ou outra, encabulada. E recebia daqueles olhos vermelhos um instante mais nítido, mais forte dentro dela, como se ele a tentasse enxergar por debaixo de sua pele..._

_A festa estava acabando, todos estavam indo embora, e Botan não agüentava mais. Ele não diria nada? Não. Claro que não. Ela fez aparecer seu remo, mas antes que pudesse se colocar no ar, sentiu uma mão forte segurar seu braço._

_"Eu te devo um café, onna."_

_Botan sorriu, envergonhada. Hiei não parecia se importar com os olhares curiosos de Kurama e Yukina, que ainda restavam na sala._

_Havia esperado a noite toda que ele fosse falar com ela, e agora... Estava paralisada! Por sorte, Hiei não era alguém que gostasse de perder tempo._

_"Escolha um lugar. Daqui a três dias eu volto ao Ningenkai e acho você."_

_Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, murmurando um 'Hai'._

_Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e soltou seu braço, dando de costas para a ferry girl. Botan ainda o ouviu se despedir rapidamente de todos e o viu desaparecer entre as sombras do templo._

"Achei que um lugar perto da casa de Kurama fosse mais fácil pra ele. Mas talvez... Ah..."

Botan abaixou a cabeça, olhando o relógio mais uma vez. Já eram 5:30, quase uma hora depois do horário em que haviam se encontrado àquele dia, na estação de metrô. Era o mais óbvio que ela podia imaginar de um horário. Estava há quase 40min sentada naquele balcão, bebericando um café amargo e forte demais, olhando para a vitrine suja da cafeteria, tentando enxergar uma sombra qualquer na rua.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ela olha para o jovem garçom, meio sem graça.

"Não, obrigada... eu..."

Um clique na porta de vidro. Botan luta contra si mesma, jurando que não vai levantar os olhos para não se decepcionar outra vez. Mas não adianta. A curiosidade feminina tem poderes que nem mesmo os deuses desafiam.

"Hunf."

Foi tudo que ela precisou ouvir.

Virou-se, olhando para um koorime com olhos grandes e vermelhos, vestido com uma camisa preta e calças jeans escuras. Ele franziu os cenhos, numa expressão irritada. Mas daquela vez, Botan não enxergou nada de irritadiço no olhar de Hiei. Ele parecia mais... talvez... decepcionado.

"Você já tomou café, onna."

Botan não pode segurar um sorriso amarelo, as bochechas corando violentamente.

"Você demorou e..."

"Eu tinha que pegar isso."

Hiei botou um bolo de dinheiro sobre o balcão, estendendo para ela.

"Eu não achei que trocar pedras do Makai por dinheiro ningen pudesse demorar tanto."

Botan arregalou os olhos, pegando o bolo e pondo de volta nas mãos do koorime, o induzindo a guardá-lo de volta no bolso.

"Hiei, não fique mostrando tanto dinheiro assim!"

"Hunf."

"Afinal, pra que tudo isso?"

ele a encarou por um largo momento, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, até falar:

"Porque _eu_ vou pagar o café, onna."

Botan abriu um grande sorriso, os olhos se estreitando um contra o outro, a cabeça caindo leve sobre o ombro. Hiei sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha. Um arrepio bom. Fazê-la sorrir era realmente bom. Correr o Makai em busca daquelas pedras havia valido a pena.

"Acho que nem em mil anos eu tomaria tanto café quanto esse dinheiro todo pode pagar, Hiei." - ela riu, os olhos rosados fixados nos dele.

Hiei resmungou alguma coisa, contrariado. Odiava o Ningenkai. Kurama o havia feito até vestir aquelas roupas estranhas de ningen, como as que Botan usava. Não que ele não gostasse. Ela ficava bem de camisa e calça. Embora, indubitavelmente, ele preferisse aquela roupa esquisita que ela usava para ir a escola do detetive espiritual. Qual o nome daquilo? Não importava. Era bonito nela. Ela estava falando alguma coisa, mas Hiei não estava ouvindo. Ele parou os pensamentos no vestido leve que ela usava, com meia-mangas e a saia rodada bem solta, mostrando os joelhos. Ela adorava usar rosa. O que era bom, porque ela ficava linda de rosa. Hiei adorava vê-la de rosa. Como aquele vestido rosa, com flores amarelas. Não eram cores que ele gostasse. Mas gostava nela. Tudo nela ficava diferente. Tudo ganhava um ar diferente quando era tocado por ela.

"Então, por isso, Hiei, eu estava pensando em te mostrar uma coisa diferente hoje!"

Hiei piscou os olhos com força, vendo a guia espiritual lhe empurrar uma pequena taça com um líquido marrom dentro e um tipo de creme por cima.

"Hun. O que é isso, onna?"

"Cappucinno gelato."

"Hun."

"Prova!"

Botan gira o canudinho em sua direção, uma das mãos apoiadas no balcão. Ela parecia rir com a brincadeira, a qual ele não entendia nada e, muito provavelmente, nunca entenderia.

"Achei que cappuccino fosse uma bebida quente, onna."

"Hun, e é."

Ele franziu o cenho, os lábios perto do canudo, hesitantes.

"Isso me parece gelado."

"Hun... também é."

"Afinal, que diabos é isso, onna?"

Ela riu, pegando o canudinho e enfiando na boca do koorime.

"Café gelado."

Hiei deu um gole. Tinha o mesmo gosto de café e chocolate, mas um pouco mais doce. O gelo da bebida descia sua garganta, refrescante, causando um leve arrepio dentro da boca.

"Hun."

Botan sorriu, relaxando os ombros. Aquele 'hun' antes do segundo gole significava que ele tinha gostado. Ela se virou, bebendo da sua própria taça, sentindo o gosto do creme tirar-lhe o amargo da língua.

"Achei que cafés fossem feitos para serem quentes."

"E são."

"Então isso não é café?"

"Isso importa, Hiei? Às vezes as coisas não são como devem ser. A gente não escolhe e quando vê, elas já são de outro jeito. Mas pra mim, café gelado é bom do mesmo jeito."

Hiei fechou os olhos, tomando mais um gole. Amaldiçoava-se agora, secretamente dentro de sua cabeça, por não ter escutado as palavras que a onna dissera antes.

Ele sorriu.

Talvez não precisasse.

"Ou melhor."

Botan virou os olhos rosados, parados sobre o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

"É. Às vezes, é mesmo melhor."

Hiei a ouviu dar uma leve risada, voltando a olhar para o reflexo da vitrine no espelho atrás do balcão. Botan também olhava, aquele alaranjado de fim de tarde cruzando por detrás dela.

Eram tudo que tinham. Um fim de tarde refletido num espelho sujo, um café gelado, e todos os opostos dentro de si.

E era bem melhor assim.

Mas uma hora, o café gelado tinha que acabar.

Botan ficou olhando para a taça vazia, pensativa. Sentiu um leve toque em sua mão. Virou-se, sem muito entender. Hiei a olhava, com aquele meio sorriso nos lábios, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os dela. Ele desviou o olhar, para um casal sentado numa mesa. Botan olhou-os também, meio de soslaio, evitando desviar o olhar do rosto do koorime.

Mas foi inevitável perceber que ele imitava o gesto do rapaz ali sentado.

Pela primeira vez Botan pensou que, sim, talvez Hiei simplesmente não soubesse o que fazer. Não era só café com chocolate que era novo para ele. Tocar na mão dela também era.

"Onna..."

Hiei parecia lutar para permanecer com os olhos sobre os dela, a mão pressionando os dedos sobre os da ferry girl. Precisava mesmo perguntar? Não estava claro? Não! Não estava, ou ele não ficaria tremendo de anseio ao simples tocar dela entre seus dedos...

"Eu quero ser o chocolate!"

Ele arregalou os olhos, atônito. Ela sorriu, sua mão acariciando de leve os dedos dele.

"Café puro é muito amargo. Eu estou mais para o chocolate, não acha?"

Os olhos vermelhos a fitavam intensos e apertados. Hiei soltou uma risada abafada, primeiro contida entre os dentes, mas depois logo soltou-a, larga, aberta em sua boca, com os olhos rindo.

"Hiei! Hunf!"

Botan cruzou os braços, envergonhada. Ele estava rindo dela!

Ele parou de rir, aquele risco enigmático cruzando seus lábios em direção aos dela.

"Nunca ninguém havia me chamado de amargo."

Ele se afastou, só para poder ver melhor aquele rosto corado, combinando ainda mais com o vestido. Sorriu, se levantando.

"Vou pagar o café."

Botan concordou com um aceno de cabeça, o acompanhando até o caixa.

Pago a conta, saíram da cafeteria, andando lado a lado até a calçada. O sol já havia desaparecido e a Lua tomava conta do céu de poucas estrelas.

"Vem, vou te levar em casa."

Hiei começou a caminhar pela rua, tomando o caminho para o apartamento de Botan no Ningenkai. Havia pouco que tinha se mudado. Finalmente Ayame havia assumido seu posto de ferry girl e Botan havia sido designada para patrulha constante no Ningenkai, junto a Yusuke e os outros. Era um trabalho parecido com o que Hiei fazia, com a diferença de que Botan não trabalhava sozinha, e ela não tinha que fazer nada além de apenas identificar os intrusos de outros mundos.

Koenma havia dado um apartamento um pouco afastado do centro de Tókyo, num bairro mais tranqüilo e cheio de árvores. Hiei seguia o caminho como se o soubesse de cor. Botan pensou, mas desistiu de perguntar como o koorime sabia onde ela morava.

Como ele disse, ele a achava.

"Você gosta mesmo disso aqui, onna?"

"Do Ningenkai? Não exatamente. É um lugar bom, e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Como o Reikai é, e como o Makai também deve ser."

"Então porque tanto esforço pra se mudar pra cá?"

Hiei a olhava, com sincera curiosidade. Botan sorriu, caminhando mais lento.

"Pelas pessoas que vivem aqui. Keiko, Yukina, a Mestra, o Yusuke, a Shizuru, o Kurama, Kuwabara... todos os meus amigos estão aqui. Tudo que eu conheço como uma família vive aqui. Por isso o Ningenkai é tão especial pra mim."

"Hunf... o baixinho não mora aqui."

Botan se virou para o seu acompanhante, que mantinha os olhos sérios na rua à frente. Ela nunca havia ouvido aquele tom da boca dele.

Conteve um riso, e respondeu:

"Nem você. Mas eu morreria no Makai antes que pudesse sequer te encontrar."

Ela pôde ver o sorriso rude nos lábios do koorime, que continuava a caminhar.

"Hunf. Já disse, onna. Eu acho você."

Pararam, em frente a um pequeno prédio de esquina. Botan sentia o peito se espremer, já pensando nos mundos de diferença entre ela e o koorime, e que não importava quão bom fossem juntos. Cada um tinha que voltar pro seu lugar.

Hiei mantinha o olhar parado sobre ela. Palavras não eram o tipo de coisa com que ele sabia lidar. Esperava, no íntimo, que ela apenas entendesse. Que ela ouvisse...

"Obrigada pelo café, Hiei."

Silêncio. Botan arriscou um sorriso triste, se virando em direção à porta.

"Eu quero voltar, onna."

Ela se virou, olhando para o demônio de fogo que a olhava fundo com aqueles olhos vermelhos, tão inocentes, pedindo tão sutilmente que ela estivesse ali, naquele tom de ordem rude e ríspido.

Ela sorriu, sem se importar com o gosto amargo das palavras duras dele.

Alguém tinha que ser o doce e o amargo da relação.

"Você sabe onde me achar, Hiei. Sempre."

Botan viu uma linha curva se formar naqueles lábios, arriscando-se por toda a boca num meio sorriso. Hiei virou-se, caminhando lento pela calçada até ganhar a rua. A guia espiritual já ia se virar quando o viu parar repentinamente, no meio da rua.

"Hiei...?"

Ela sussurrou, voltando para olhar melhor. Mas quando deu por si, ele já não estava mais lá. Ela piscou os olhos com força, abriu a boca para um longo suspiro e... antes que seus lábios se fechassem, sentiu os lábios do koorime invadindo-lhe com força e vontade.

Beijou-o também, retribuindo a carícia da língua que brincava com a sua.

Ele se afastou de leve, beijando ainda o lábio inferior dela.

"Da próxima vez, onna, não me deixe esquecer disso." - murmurou, em tom sarcástico.

"Hai..."

Ela se limitou a dizer, sentindo a boca dele ainda sobre a sua. Os lábios do koorime se pressionaram sobre os dela mais uma vez, e desapareceram.

Botan abriu os olhos, vendo a rua vazia à sua frente.

Suspirou, num sorriso, e entrou pela porta de madeira escura.

Namorar um demônio de fogo tão veloz tinha lá os seus inconvenientes.


End file.
